


The Poke-Shift

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And there might be more...ish?, Gen, I went with it, M/M, it was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: </p><p>If you're open to prompts... Do you think you could write some hardenshipping thing where one of them turns into a pokemon, and they can only turn back with True Love's Kiss™? Like a Princess and the Frog type deal? And maybe they can only talk in Pokéspeak so they have to let the other know what's going on some other way~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hardenshipping; Admitting**

 

It had to be a dream...it had to be a dream...it had to be a bad bad BAD DREAM!

That was the infinite loop that was playing again and again in Maxie's head. He could figure out as to how it happened. Why it happened-but it did!

“I'm sure we can find someway to fix this Maxie sir,” Tabitha assured him.

Maxie just gave him a look.

“Are you really expecting an answer?” Homura asked.

“Ah well I...I suppose that would be a bit ridiculous wouldn't it?”

Maxie couldn't believe it...he went to bed as usual.

Alright maybe not as usual, but still nothing too out of the ordinary. He was human he did eventually need to sleep...so then why the HELL did he wake up as a Camerupt!?

 

 

 

\-----

 

“Zel! Zelzel Floatzel!”

“A-archie calm down, you know none of us can understand you like this,” Izumi tried to calm the raging Pokemon.

“Zel!” the Pokemon huffed.

The admin sighed. It was crazy but somehow the team just knew it was Archie. From how it carried itself, to even how it sounded, but the most incriminating piece of evidence was the strange marking it had on its face. Instead of the usual circle spot of light yellow fur, was shaped like an X.

“Isabel and Amber are doing their best to figure this out.”

Archie sighed and practically plop himself down. “Floatzel...”

Izumi couldn't hold back her small giggle. “Alright that was cute.”

“Zel!”

 

 

 

\-----

 

“There, that should help you out some Maxie,” the blonde stated.

“...glasses on a Camerupt looks weird,” Harlan sighed and yelp and said Camerupt snorted a plume of smoke at the purple haired field commander. “You're just as sensitive as ever.”

“Harlan be quiet. We need to figure out how this happened. People just don't turn into Pokemon at random.”

“Kadabra, Frosslass, Yama—ow!” Harlan listed and yelped when the blonde smacked him with the clipboard he held.

“Seriously, why does Maxie keep you?”

The field commander sighed as he rubbed the abused area.

“There's got to be some logical explanation.”

“BLAISE! HARLAN!”

“Ah Kagari?” Blaise blinked as he saw the dark haired admin run up to them. “What is it?”

She panted a bit, catching her breath. “This,” he said as she held up her Pokedex, bringing up the BuzzNav. “Listen to it!”

The news caster exclaimed.

“So it's been happening all over...?” Blaise said to himself.

 

 

 

\------

 

“Researchers are still unaware as to how this phenomenon is occurring but they are working around the clock find a solution. Many say it started in the heart of Kalos where top Pokemon researcher Professor Augustine Sycamore was on an excursion in hopes to find a mysterious Pokemon many people claim to have seen, cause mischief wherever it was sp--”

Matt snapped his Pokedex closed. “So it's going all over the place. And looks like some Pokemon's behind it.”

“Gotta be damned powerful if it did this ta Bro,” Ushio gestured.

“Floatzel,” Archie nodded.

“Gotta admit, ain't letting it get him down all that much though,” the big admin grinned. “Just leave it ta Bro to keep his head up.”

Archie grinned. It wasn't so bad. It was the shock that got him the worse. But when it faded he was alright with this. It also helped to know that it was going on all over the regions, so it wasn't an one case only thing. He blinked....and then grinned more.

What if Maxie got changed?

Sure, he _should_ be mature about this. He _should_ be more respectful about this...but dammit all if Maxie got turned into something he wanted to see it himself!

“Zel zel! Floatzel! Floatzel!”

“Hey hey slow down Bro, you know we can't understand you,” Ushio said.

Archie squeaked and cupped his paws around his eye, pantomiming glasses.

“...is he really suggesting...” Matt began.

“You sure you want Team Magma seeing you like this Bro?”

“Zel!”

“Can't argue with the boss,” Ushio shrugged.

“Yes we can!”

 

 

 

\-----

 

“It's weird...I never though I could see such a depressed Pokemon, ” Kagari said as she looked at Maxie, who just laid outside the base.

He huffed, another plume of smoke billowing out as he did. This was beyond embarrassing; granted he was somewhat comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only one affect by this...anomaly. That there have been a number others as well. And as long as Archie never found out, then he would never have to endure any sort of mockery the pirate would have in sto--

' _Well, well well...figured you'd be some sorta fire /ground type there Maxie.'_

It was a spike of icy cold fear that struck him, and he found himself up on all fours, looking around. That was Archie...shit! He knew! He saw him! He-he-

' _AND GLASSES!? Jeeze you're such a nerd!!'_

He was a....Floatzel.

“Where did that--” Kagari began, only to see Matt running after the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

“Archie you can't ju--”

“ARCHIE!?”

 

 

\----

 

“So it happened to Archie too? Why just Archie and Maxie then...” Blaise trailed off.

“We're trying to figure that out ourselves,” Amber noted.

“Though Archie doesn't seem to mind all that much at the moment.”

“Oh he was pretty pissed at first, but I think him finding out it's not just him, makes him feel better...”

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that Maxie had the chance of getting transformed either?”

“It's Archie,” Amber stated and Blaise rolled his eyes.

 

' _Come on Max, it ain't so bad.'_

_'NOT SO BAD!? Look at me! How am I suppose to get anything done!?'_

_'Chill Max, you're gonna pop something at this rate,'_ Archie chuckled.

' _Chill? CHILL!? You want me to chi-'_ Maxie felt his eye twitch before he was hit with a halfhearted Bubblebeam. ' _What was that!?'_

_'Though it might cool you off ya hothead. Jeeze, I know this is hard on ya, but come on! You gotta just let this go. Take it as a vacation.'_

Maxie snorted, and turned away from the other. A vacation...yeah right.

 

 

\----

 

The floor of the base was cold and uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than his usual office chair. He hated this. With this worthless body, he just couldn't get comfortable. A small sound had him turn his attention to the other Pokemon sleeping in the mess hall. He felt a bit of rage bubble up inside as he watched the Floatzel sleep soundly. How could Archie just...just...just ACCEPT THIS!?

The grumbling and shuffling of hooves was making it difficult for Archie to stay asleep. Annoyed by the constant noise he forced himself up and went over to the source.

Maxie tried to settle himself down again, but just couldn't find a comfortable position. It was starting frustrate him to know end...his mind starting to form somewhat paranoid scenarios of if he would not be able to get any sleep while being stuck like that. He was able to stay awake for about six days straight...but that was once....and he was unable to get out of bed for the next three days afterward.

He stiffened some when he felt something curl up next to him. Glancing over he saw Archie curl up next to him.

_'A-Archie?'_

_'Listen, ya keep movin' around like this ain't neither of us gonna get any sleep. Just relax Max...alright? You ain't in this alone...I'm with ya.'_

Maxie felt something heat up inside as he saw the Floatzel yawn and close his eyes. Sighing softly and tired to have himself relax a bit...finding having the other close to him did help ease some of the nagging tension he had. The other presence also helped quell the worries about going through this alone...because Archie was right.

They were into this together.

 

 

\----

 

“--researchers and top scientists are working around the clock to find out some way to reverse this phenomenon, that has been dubbed the Poke-shift, but with varying success. Please stay tuned for any further up--”

Homura sighed and snapped his PokeNav shut. “Still nothing...Blaise and Amber have been working around the clock.”

“But if it's any consolation, I think Maxie isn't as tense,” Kagari pointed out.

Homura glanced over and saw the Camerupt that was Maxie resting in one of the grassier areas around the base. “I suppose...wait where'd Archie go?”

“I haven't seen him today...he could be off having fun. There are some little streams close by.”

“Hmmm I suppose.”

 

 

Maxie sighed as he settled down. He felt a bit...better. A few nights of good sleep managed to help dash most of his paranoid pondering. And....having Archie by him helped too for whatever reason. Lowering his head to rest on the soft dirt he could feel a heat flush under his fur as he thought about it more and more. How much calmer he felt when the other was around...how he was able to think a bit clearer...how he was able to relax.

Those fleeting memories from long ago started to filter through; how they met in Team Rocket, how it was all thanks to Archie and those amazing shoulder rubs in the late hours of the night, that had him able to compile those mountains of research, leaving the other scientists in the dust. How Archie would risk his own well being just to get that one piece of information for him...

Snorting out a plume of smoke as he shook his head. No...no more thoughts of _that._ It was long over and done with. They agreed that they were just too different for one another. That it would never work out. He was land...and Archie was sea.

Speaking of which; he lifted his head. Where was that idiotic pirate?

 

 

 

\----

 

“Zel...” Archie sighed and let himself just flop back on the overly sticky muck that made up the floor of the small cavern.

Well fuck...he gotten into it big time now. He just wanted a little dip in the stream. He didn't expect to get caught up in a surprisingly strong current and flushed into a small underground cavern. He tried to climb out, but the wall were so wet and slick with water and mud he couldn't get a grip. And it wasn't like he could tell anyone where he went off too...he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself back up. There was no way he could give a cry loud enough for anybody to hear...

He was royally fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

It was getting late, and nobody had seen Archie in good four hours. The Aqua Admins and grunts were starting to worry. Shelly and Ushio went off to try and find him my the small cluster of streams, while Izumi and Matt went to look around any small hiding place for the play Floatzel.

It even started to worry Maxie. It wasn't like Archie to do something like this. Archie was a social creature. He loved being around people. He couldn't stand being alone...

_'Ya just can never tell if yer livin' or not....with nobody around ta talk ta...ta listen ta...ta feel...'_

Where the hell was that water loving bastard!?

“Did you find him Izumi?” Shelly asked.

“I haven't...I'm getting worried.”

“Me too...it ain't like Bro to just vanish like this ya know...hope nothing happened ta him...” Ushio frowned.

Honestly! What sort of admins were they if they couldn't find their fearless leader?! Maxie huffed and headed off. If you need something done right, he would need to just do it himself!

 

 

\----

 

“Zel...Floa...” Archie sighed. He needed to make some sound. The silence was getting to him. Worried that he might have gone deaf. He couldn't even see his paw in front of his face! He had to keep collected and calm.

He was stronger than he use to be...he was a lot stronger. And besides, th-this place wasn't all that bad. It was spacious. So he could move around a bit, and had plenty of air...right?

Pushing himself back up he huffed. Alright no more thinking like that! Time to try again dammit! He was the freaking King of the Seas! He could get out of anything. If he couldn't climb out then he'd make another way out!

Why didn't he think of that before? If water was flowing above, and if he could get it to flow in here, he could swim up to the surface!

Brilliant!

Alright,now to find a place...where would be his best bet?

 

 

\----

 

Stupid stupid Archie! Running off like this! He didn't know where anything even was here! Idiot! He should have went off with a grunt, or at the very least asked him to join. At least then he'd know where that stupid...i-idiotic pirate was...

He frowned some. Hopefully nothing bad happened to him--

He felt something rumble underground.

 

\----

 

STUPID! Stupid stupid stupid!

That was a dumb move man! Really dumb!

Although the well aimed Hydro Pump did yield in flooding the cavern..but not with water....with muck and rocks. He tried to scrabble up the piling earth but his own body getting caked with such a large amount of mud he found it too heavy.

His heart was beating frantically. All that extra space was getting filled faster and faster. He...he just couldn't keep going...he felt himself now gasping for breath.

_'Maxie...sorry I always teased ya fer being so afraid of water...I know how ya feel...'_

 

_~~~~~_

_It was something he never liked to remember...being so young...and being so scared._

_A massive landslide took out most of his village...it took days for some homes to be unburied._

_It was so quiet...so dark..._

_He was hiding under his bed the night before. Angry with his parents. Hoping that they'd come looking for him, only to see that he was nowhere to be spotted in his room...._

_It was such a small space..._

_And he didn't know how long he was stuck there._

 

_~~~~~~_

 

He faintly hear the sound of something crumbling. This was it...dammit...he really was an idiot.

_'Archie!'_

 

He blinked and looked up, see the other Pokemon. Worry and fear clear in those eyes. He must have use Fissure to breakthrough.

 _'Can you move?'_ Maxie asked.

_'Too tired...but I can still try.'_

_'I can go ge--'_

_'NO!'_

Maxie just stared at the muck covered Floatzel...that shout...it was...so full of fear.

_'I...just don't leave me alone._

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Archie...hi—that idiot Archie was afraid.

 _'Fine fine,'_ Maxie sighed and carefully stepped closer.

_'Careful! I-it's slick!'_

_'I'll be fine, meet me halfway. We've gotten out of worse.'_

Archie chuckled...damn right they did.

 

 

\----

 

It was an overwhelming feeling of relief to all the admins ans most of the grunts when they saw the Eruption Pokemon heading to the base, with the Sea Weasel Pokemon riding on his back.

Archie was still covered in drying mud, as was much of Maxie's lower half.

“Bro! You're alright!”

“Zel zel..Floatzel!”

“You two are a mess...” Homura sighed. “Harlan get them cleaned up.”

“...this is for me being a smart ass still isn't it?”

“You should know the answer.”

“I'll help you Harlan,” Isabel snickered.

 

 

\----

 

“There you go Archie, all cleaned again,” Isabel smiled as she dried the Pokemon off.

“Floatzel!” Archie grinned and snuggled into the towel.

“You had us worried there Archie...we couldn't find you anywhere,” the pink haired field commander began. “We all owe Maxie a big thanks for finding you...”

“....zel...”

 

 

\----

 

Maxie sighed some and laid down on the blanket that Harlan had spread out for him in the mess hall, for him to sleep on. He was getting so angry with himself. Letting these feelings stir up again. These feelings for a certain moronic pirate...

_'Hey...Maxie?'_

Maxie perked up and looked over to see the other Pokemon approaching him, towel still wrapped around him.

_'Ah...you're cleaned up.'_

_'Y-yeah...hey man...I...I just wanted to say...well thanks fer, getting me.'_

_'I-it was not too strenuous. A-after all...i-consider it my, repayment, for all those years ago.'_

Archie blinked and chuckled some as he went over to the Camerupt. _'Max...can I...ask ya sumthin'?'_

_'Will it be pointless?'_

_'Might be,'_ Archie shrugged.

Maxie sighed, a soft stream of smoke escaping him as he did. _'I suppose it can't be helped then...ask away.'_

_'Did you really mean it back then? That...ya know...it was all over?'_

Maxie blinked...and felt his face flush. No...no Archie please...not this...not this again....  
_'C-cuz, I don't think it is...I don't think it ever did.'_

His vision blurred for a bit, before he blinked it clear...only to have it blur once again. Archie...no...no--

 _'At least...never did for me,'_ Archie finished...and without another word, he used to towel to pat away the falling tears for the other.

_'Archie...I...I don't'_

_'You don't...but I do,'_ and with that Archie leaned down and gave Maxie a soft kiss.

 

His entire body felt warm...and he just felt...truly happy. He could try and deny it all he wanted, but in the end, he knew...he always knew that he did care for Archie. Cared for him deeply...maybe even...loved him.

 

“Maxie?”

Maxie slowly let his eyes flutter open....and he felt his face flush a bright red. In front of him wasn't the little Sea Weasel Pokemon...but a very human, somewhat confused...and very VERY naked Archie. He squeaked and looked down at himself too see that he...was human...and just as naked. Yelping as he flushed a darker red, hand shooting down to cover himself.

“S-stop staring at me!”

Archie just threw his head back and laughed.

“W-what's so funny y-you--”

The pirate just leaned in close. “Just ya know...too damned cliché. Ya know...a kiss changin' us back and all.”

“D-don't be redicu--”

“Alright then...how would YOU explain how we turned back?”

“I-I...well...i-it!”

“Maxie...don't even try...alright...now...then,” he leaned in closer. “Let try this again, all proper like.”

The redhead wanted to protest...but couldn't. He had to give up and just admit it...

He never stopped loving Archie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Perfectworldshipping Chapter

**Perfectworldshipping: Forgiveness**

 

“--and still more reports are flooding in! Kanto,Sinnoh, Unova, the list goes on. People suddenly awaken to find family members, neighbor and friends suddenly changed into Pokemon!”

 

So it wasn't him going insane. It was something that was happening all over. Good...that's good. He wasn't slipping back into some sort of mania. He hoped at least. After all, he did not want to be sent back to that hospital. Even though they said it was for his own good, he felt as if he couldn't trust the entire thing.

Yes much of the staff were kind, considerate...lovely people. But there was always that...inkling that not everyone there was a pleasant as they appeared. Especially that one doctor with the long pink hair...that always had that Meowstic on her shoulder. There was something he just did not trust about her.

Shaking he head some what, he just found he couldn't convince this body to get up from the floor.

He looked over himself. Full fur; of orange, black, and cream. So, he was an Arcanine? A bit funny, he though, he'd assume he'd be a Pyroar. Shaking his head again, no he shouldn’t be taking it as lightly as this.

 

~~~~~

 

_He woke up in the middle of the night. A second time...he woke up the first time, it was so stuffy and warm his tiny room, he had to open a window, and let the cool breeze in._

_His arms felt numb. Then they started to tingle somewhat. Blinking awake, he knew something was off. The room seemed not as dark as it should have been. Did he sleep in? What time was it?_

_Then he felt it. It was a sharp sting, followed by the feeling of pins and needles; similar to how when a part of your body fell asleep and you have just gotten the blood flowing again._

_Eyes darting to his left arm...he saw several gold ring-like objects encasing it...That's when he saw his arm, slowly turning black, and started to mold into a new shape. He clenched his eyes shut. It was just a dream._

_Only a dream. That's all. N-nothing more._

_This wasn't happening._

_This was not happening._

 

_~~~~_

 

He sighed and stretched out on the floor of his small apartment, the hospital helped him find once he was released. It wasn't a dream. It happened. It really did.

He wasn't sure if he should be grateful that this...transformation wasn't all that painful...that he should fear that the possibilities that the return transformation would be the more painful part.

Eyes looking up to the brightly lit numbers on the clock, filled him with another sense of dread. He had an appointment with his therapist. Would his therapist even know it was him? Would his therapist consider the possibility that he could have been affected by this?

…how was he going to get out of his apartment?

 

–

 

He _should_ be concerned about what happened. The implications and possible problems that can arise...but this was just too amazing! He was only a bit disappointed in the fact that sadly Staraptor didn't not, as of yet of course, had a MegaEvolution. If it did then perhaps he could have, experienced it!

OH! Think of all the research and data he could have accumulated if he did! Perhaps he would find the connection between those stones and the Key Stone necessary for it to occur! So many possibilities!

He internally chuckled at the rather loud chirp he made as he thought about the possible scientific research. Now now Augustine, mustn't get too overwhelmed. No need to get overly worked up.

Hopping off his desk he went over to the window and looked out. He was curious, who else may have gotten changed as well? He couldn't help be grin a bit deviously, thinking what type of Pokemon Elm would have changed into. It's not as if he disliked Elm, but for whatever reason they could just not see eye to eye with one another. But then again, it's somewhat logical. Their research is on the two opposite of the spectrum; breeding vs evolution.

He snickered. Perhaps he was something cute, like a Hippip or a Sernet! OH! No! He would be a baby Pokemon!

Silently grateful for the warm night last night, which lead him to opening the window, Augustine carefully slid through, and perched on the sill.

Alright...now flying. Lets see, shouldn't too hard. He was quite certain that the natural ability would take over. Spreading out his wings, he sighed and noted how it felt similarly to stretching out your muscles when you were sitting for a long period of time.

“Star!” he flapped his wings, getting a rhythm as he did. He leapt. “Raptor!” And took to the sky.

 

–

 

He cautiously made his way down the floors. Lysandre was grateful that this complex went with the lever style door knobs. It made complications with getting out a lot easier than it would if it was a traditional knob style.

How was he going to explain this? Would they accept that this happened to him?

He found himself sitting outside the large double doors to the clinic. Still unsure if he could or should go in. His ears perked up some when he heard somebody walking up. He watched as they were about to step in, only to have a nurse stop them.

“I'm sorry, but due to the phenomenon, we are actually closed for the day. Several of our doctors, nurses, and receptionists have been affected. We will be calling our patients to reschedule when this is all over.”

Lysandre could feel his tail wag some; so he didn't have to worry about this for now. That would make things much easier.

The nurse glanced and looked at him, and gave a soft giggle. “I assume, you're a patient too?”

He must have made some sort of face or gave some sort of hint that she was right; because she was approaching him. Kneeling down she gave him a gentle pet...it felt rather nice.

“Thank you for coming all this way even like this,” she smiles and gave him a little scratch, causing his tail to wag more. “I promise we will contact you to let you know how we will proceed.”

“Arc!”

The nurse smiled and gave one more gentle pat before getting up and heading back in.

Lysandre felt a bit better. This just proved that this was something real going on. His ears twitched as he hear a cheer from above. Looking up he saw a Staraptor fly over head. Was he...able to understand Pokemon in this state?

He watched as it looped, and gave another cheer.

And then he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He noticed that voice...his ears went back, almost flat against his head.

So Augustine was affected too...as much as he wanted to call out to him, he just couldn't. He couldn't. Augustine was...was pure...kind....good....perfect. He couldn't go back into that wonderful, cheerful, ambitious professor's life again. As much as it hurt him so, he did his bet to avoid Augustine. He didn't even let him know he survived. That he was in the hospital...that he was out again.

He watched as the other Pokemon flew off.

And tired as he might, he couldn't stop himself from following.

 

 

–

 

It felt so, exhilarating! He will definitely miss this when this shift is able to be reversed. Just being able to sore up high, and see the absolute beauty of Lumiose City...breathtaking.

He gave a sad mental sigh.

If--if only _he_ could have seen it like this...maybe, then maybe he could have been convinced to stop. Swooping down, settling on study branch in a tree in a little serene park; Augustine felt all the joy he had from experiencing this, slowly drain.

_Oh Lysandre...why...why did I deny the signs? Why did I just ignore them?_

He knew though. He knew quite well...he gave himself a dry chuckle. Swooning over one of his colleagues like some young adolescent. But he just could not help himself! The man was perfect!

He always thought he was perfect...

_'I just wish...I had the chance to say goodbye to you...Mon Grande...'_

 

–

 

He felt his heart swell a bit from where he hid. He knew he shouldn't have heard...but theses ears were very keen. He felt...almost happy to know that Augustine still cared...but now...he was confused. Should he tell him? Let him know he was alive?

Non...Augustine might loath him for hiding for as long as he did...

But it wasn't fair...the professor wanted to give a proper goodbye...to....him.

 

–

 

It was to sound of something snapping that pulled Augustine out of his thoughts. He turned and looked down and saw, an Arcanine? It was slowly climbing out of the bushes below. How odd...they normally don't run wild around here...oh! Maybe it was somebody who turned into one!

He smiled and glided down from his branch, landing in front of Pokemon. He was about to introduce himself...but noticed how the other tensed...and almost had a look of pure fear in their eyes...their clear...bright blue ey--

No...c-could it?

_'Lysan-'_

Before the name could leave him, the Pokemon took off, running as fast as they could.

 

–

Why....why-why did he step out? He could have just stayed hidden! He should have! So then, why?

It almost felt like he was possessed. He couldn't stop himself. No matter how much he knew he should have. He just could stop his body from moving. From crawling out from his hiding place...and now--now Augustine knew.

He could never face him again.

He had to get back to his apartment...figure out a way to lock the doors. To stay inside. To not leave until this passed....and when it did--

He had to leave Lumiose...non....he had to leave Kalos. He couldn't stay in the same region as him. He would just end up hurting him.

Like last time.

Running to the complex he tried to paw at the handle to get into the main lobby, but to no avail.

Merde! He'd forgotten...eyes darting to the small keypad. He had to punch in his apartment number on that pad to get back in.

“Oh my...are you...?” A voice trailed off.

Lysandre looked to a young man, hair a soft blue. A young trainer.

“Ah...you must be one of the affected ones aren't you?” He frowned. “Are you trying to get back in?”

Lysandre's ears went back and gave a small nod as a little whine escaped his throat.

The young man smiled softly. “I got it; it's easier to get out...here let me,” he said as he punched in the code and opened the door.

“Arc!” Lysandre yipped and darted in. Dashing through the lobby and up the stairs. Paws batting at the lever handle, before pushing himself in. Letting the door slam itself shut.

 

–

 

He was stunned for a few moments. Letting what just occurred fully sink in. Lysandre...he was...he was alive! W-where had he been!? Wh-what was he doing!?

Why did he run?

Shaking his head, getting over the initial shock, Augustine took the chance to take to the sky and follow the retreating Pokemon. His eyes were able to spot the running Pokemon. Keeping high, he didn't want to alert the other he was being followed. He carefully landed across the way from the complex.

Lysandre was staying here? It just didn't seem to fit the other man...

He watched as the Arcanine run in. There had to be a way to get in. To find out where exactly in that complex he was staying at. Flying up he circled the building.

Sign...sign...there's got to be some sort of sign. Something that will help him find where Lysandre's apartment was. Which one was his? He caught a glimpse of something bright....and red. Circling back he saw an opened window...and sitting on the sill, was an elegant looking vase...filled with beautiful, bright red spider lilies.

That was the best clue he was going to get. Taking a deep breath, he dove down.

 

 

–

 

He let himself practically collapse onto the floor. He knew he should have been panting as hard as he was...that his heart shouldn't be beating as fast and as hard...

But with the sudden dash back to him place...the jolt of shock, and the overwhelming sense of paranoia; it did make some sense.

He curled up some. He was certain his reaction would have been the same if he ran into Augustine as a human. He felt his heart rate pick up some. Immense guilt, sorrow, self-loathing; they began to wash over him.

_'Please...tell me...it is you. Isn't it, Lysandre?'_

He jumped some what and looked up...to see that Staraptor.

Augustine Sycamore.

_'Is it?'_

He wanted to lie...to deny...to lead him astray.

But instead he felt himself just give a slight nod.

Then he felt a harsh peck atop his head and he yelped.

 

–

 

That bastard! That idiot! That jerk! That heartless man! That...that--that...ugh! He couldn't think of anymore words and just settled for pecking the other; ignoring the yelps and whines until he felt that the Legendary Pokemon had suffered enough.

Huffing and puffing out his chest he hopped off, refusing to face the other.

_'...I...deserved that...'_

_'You deserve MORE than just that!'_

He heard a small whine.

_'You're right...I deserve anything and everything that comes and happens to me...'_

Augustine felt his rage boil up again. H-how dare Lysandre act like this! So-so forlorn and pitiful! He couldn't stop himself from storming back over and giving another harsh peck.

Lysandre winced. They were starting to really hurt. But he shouldn't have been surprised to see how...angry...how livid Aug—Sycamore was. He had every right to be.

_'...h-how dare you...'_

Lysandre's ears went back, flat against his head once again and looked away.

_'How dare you!'_

This time he flinched and closed his eyes.

 _'You! You! You survived! A-and didn't even BOTHER to tell me! Y-you didn't...didn't let me even...even know...t-that...'_ Augustine voice broke. He was furious! Enraged! ...relieved...and just....so happy all at once.

Lifting his head he saw the Predator Pokemon...crying. Tears flowing from those stormy grey eyes...

_'Y-you're....crying?'_

_'Of course I am! Imbécile!_ _I thought you were dead! I...I...'_

Lysandre felt his heart break as Augustine choked out his words.

_'Le sot...do you have...any idea h-how hard it was for me?'_

For....him?

 _'J-just leaving me...without any knowledge...leaving me alone...'_ Augustine turned away, and brought his wings around him as his small body shuddered. _'I...I was the only one...who seemed to have cared about you're passing...n-needing to write your obituary...Vous bête.'_

Staring at the other with wide eyes...h-he couldn’t believe what he jut heard.

_'...why...why didn't you tell me? Di-did you think you were better off without me ever...ever knowing?'_

Shakingly he pushed himself up onto his legs and carefully went over...he watched as the other Pokemon shuddered. Carefully leading down...head pressing up softly against the feathered back.

_'Au contraire...I...I believed...YOU would have been, better off.'_

He felt the other stiffen, and move some. Lifting his head, just as Augustine craned his to look back.

_'I...I was sure, you never wanted to see me...ever again.'_

_'...at first...I did,'_ Augustine said, noticing how Lysandre flinched at the admittance. _'I was...disgusted with you. Furious. I was so angry. And...even for a moment I was...glad you were gone.'_

There as another sharp stab to his heart. He looked away. He couldn't look at the other at the moment.

_'Then...I started to miss you. I...I cried, so much...so many nights of me just crying alone with my thoughts and memories of you.'_

That made his heart ache even more. He clenched his eyes shut. Eyes starting to sting as he felt tears slowly starting to form.

_'That just made me even more mad with you. That you just left me all alone. Without a chance for me to say goodbye. For me to try and stop you...'_

_'I'm sorry....I am so...so very sorry Augustine.'_

_'And now-Now! I see you here! A-and...I don't even know what to feel! I should be mad with you! How could you? HOW COULD YOU!?'_

Lysandre flinched again.

_'B-but...but I am...I am so very happy....so very happy to see you again.'_

Silence fell between the two of them. Neither of them could speak. Then tension in the small apartment grew thick and heavy. Several minutes passed, and still not a word was uttered.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Augustine straightened himself up.

_'I see...that this is getting nowhere...I...I will be off, and let yo--'_

_'Stay?'_

The plea was, so quiet. So...so very sad...and yearning. Looking over he saw the Arcanine looking at him. Bright blue eyes, slightly red, fur around them matted and damp.

_'Please....j-just for tonight? I...I really do not...do not wish to be alone tonight...'_

The request rattled around in Augustine's mind for a few moments. He saw the crushed look cross the others face, before responding. _'Just for tonight...and I expect a full explanation in the morning before I leave.'_

The Arcanine nodded, and trot through the small one bedroom apartment; hopping up on the large bed that almost filled the small bedroom. Augustine followed suite, settling himself down on one of the few pillows at the head of the bed. Once settled he felt a shifting on the bed. Glancing over he watched as Lysandre settle at the foot...as far away as he could from the other. Curling up, with his back towards him. Sighing softly, he decided that it would have been more of a hassle to berate the other.

 

 

–

 

Lysandre slowly blinked an eye open. His body felt...off. He lifted his head and yawned, mind slowly being pulled from its sleepy fog. Oh right, “Poke-shift”. He blinked as he felt a small bundle of warmth settled on his back. Glancing over, he felt his face flush under his fur as he saw the Staraptor nested on his back.

He heard the other Pokemon make a small sound, shifting some, but not waking up. He couldn't help the soft smile that grew. This was a sight...he could watch for quite a while.

It wasn't until he noticed that signs of Augustine actually rousing form his sleep, that he him lay his head back down. Faking his slumber.

He could feel Augustine shift, his taloned feet stretching, the full body shudder once his wings were fully spread. He then felt the body stiffen and quickly leap off of him...that spot rapidly cooling.

Slowly and carefully he lifted his head again...and gave the Staraptor a passing glance.

_'Sleep well?'_

He held in the slight chuckle when he saw how the Predator Pokemon stiffen.

_'Oh! Ah...um...oui! I-I did....an-and you?'_

_'Better than I had...in a long time,'_ Lysandre answered honestly, noting how the others feathers ruffled some.

_'Ah...w-well...y-you now must hold up you're end!'_

_'….t-there is a lot to say...t-too much for one sitting...'_

 

 

–

 

It was agreed. Augustine would stop by, and Lysandre would reveal to him what occurred. Little by little. Some days it would be a long narrative, that went well into the twilight hours...others were short and curt, those days Augustine would stay the night. He also felt so awash with sorrow with those few words. He just wanted to be there for the other...desperately wishing to hold him.

 

–

 

It was nearing two weeks, and still no cure or reversal was in sight for this. As much as Augustine enjoyed learning about this body and it's capabilities, he knew that he was falling so far behind in his other studies. He could only have his assistants do so much! And poor Lysandre...how many appointments have he missed?

Must have been a few...after all a nurse had to pay a house visit to see if there was a viable reason for his prolonged absence.

 _'Lysandre?'_ Augustine called as he hoped in through the window. Hmm not in his room...he dropped down onto the hardwood floor and exited the tiny bedroom. Non, not in the living room either...nor in the entryway...peering around the comer into the kitchen he saw the Arcanine laying on the floor. Head low, ears back.

Oh dear...it looked like he was in a down mood.

 _'Lysandre?'_ Augustine approached him. When he got the chance to see his face, he saw the absolute tired look in those eyes. He felt his heart twinge. _'Oh Lysandre...what is wrong mon ami?'_

_'...please do not call me as such...'_

Oh non, not this again. He sighed. As much as it came as a shock to him, he found himself forgiving the other. Seeing how much self-loathing...self-torment the other was forcing themselves into. He just could force his hand into aiding that downward spiral.

 _'Lysandre...please. You must try to look on the positives,'_ he chirped.

_'I am a monster Augustine...do you not comprehend what I attempted to do?'_

_'I comprehend very well...I also understand that you were not in the right state of mind.'_

_'...that should be no excuse...'_

_Oh pour l'amour de_...he rolled his eyes and gave a peck, causing the other to yelp and snap his head up. _'I do not care if YOU do not find that as a viable reason...because I do.'_

_'A-augustine...'_

_'I am willing to forgive you...you want to make amends...to do what is right,'_ he began.

_'H-how....how can you possibly--'_

Augustine felt himself bristle a bit, and his heart rate pick up. H-how? Yes, how was a very good question. A very good one in deed. Grey met blue, as their eyes met. Those bright blue orbs...once filled with such vitality, such exuberance. Now, slight dulled with sorrow and confusion.

He sighed and gave a mental smile. Oh why even try and more?

 _'...you are all a fool...'_ he looked to see the Arcanine staring at him wit his head cocked to the side. _'Je t'aime…'_

Augustine leaned in and as best as he could with a beak, gave the other a gentle kiss.

Lysandre's eyes widened, and his face was aflame with heat. Eyes drifting shut he felt his body grow warm, like the feeling of a nice warm bath on a bitter winter day. Slowly warming from his toes, up his legs. Crawling up his abdomen, and down his arms. Eventually the heat settling, and dusting his cheeks.

Eyes fluttered open...then widened. Augustine..h-he was...he was...

He was human again!

He pulled back suddenly, the professor making a small confused sound when he did, as he opened his eyes. Lysandre felt his face heat up as his eyes took in the sight of the very lovely....and very naked man in front of him. His hand flying up to cover his eyes to avert his gaze. He did not deserve to see the beauty in front of him.

Augustine blinked and snickered slightly at the reaction. “Lysandre...come now...you are a grown man. Surely you can handle see me in such a state.”

“A-Aug—Professor. I--please you should put something on.”

The Pokemon Professor chuckled warmly and leaned in. He small, soft hands taking a hold of Lysandre's wrists, and gently easing them away from his face.

Lysandre's face was actually flushed a lovely shade of red. Eyes looking down. Trying his best not to look at Augustine.

“Lysandre, please...look at me,” the request was soft...and so caring.

Shyly...he looked to the other, his hands resting to his sides one he felt the other let go of his wrists.

“Je t'aime,” Augustine smiled.

Lysandre opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a yelp as the other launched himself at him. Kissing him with a bright smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The doctor Lysandre refers to is a character named Inari, from IcyKali's E-Anon. You can still find it on FF.net, and I high suggest you do. One of my all time favorite fics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Absolutecontrolshipping Chapter

**Absolutecontrolshipping; Realization**

 

 

“I dunno...I kinda like him like th—Ouch!” Petrel winced as he was smacked roughly with a fan.

“We didn't ask for your opinion,” she huffed and looked down to the rather...infuriated Pokemon. A Sandslash to be exact.

“Can we even be sure it's even him?” Proton asked.

“Slash!” the Pokemon practically growled and swiped at the executive.

“Whoa! Ok ok! It's you boss!”

“Calm down now,” Arianna sighed and picked the Pokemon up.

The mouse Pokemon huffed some.

 

–

 

 

“Researchers are still unaware as to how this phenomenon is occurring but they are working around the clock find a solution. Many say it started in the heart of Kalos where top Pokemon researcher Professor Augustine Sycamore was on an excursion in hopes to find a mysterious Pokemon many people claim to have seen, cause mischief wherever it was sp--” Archer snapped his Pokenav shut.

“....man that Kalos place sounds way fucked up. First there was that guy who tried to like destroy the world and now this,” Petrel sighed.

“Slash.”

“Though why only boss-man here? Why none of us?” the purple haired executive asked.

“Why indeed,” Archer pondered.

“Sandslash.”

“It's alright dear,” Arianna cooed as she gave the Pokemon a pet. “I'm certain you can handle this.”

 

–

 

He slowly blinked his eyes open. He body was screaming with pain. Everything hurt. Where was he? What happened?

His mind was so fuzzy...it was nearly impossible to just focus. His eyes refused to focus.

 

_He felt himself falling. It was a senstion that was rarely felt anymore due to the Distortion World physics. He didn't realize he closed his eyes until they were opened, nearly being blinded by a flash of light._

_He landed harshly, the wind getting knocked from him. He looked around in a bit of a daze..._

_The...Spear..Pillar?_

“ _So you have returned...Master Cyrus.”_

_Pushing himself up, he felt his body freeze. A shadow quickly swept by, and he found several rings, a black as shadows appear around him. Engulfing his limbs. He tried to scramble away, but his body cried out in agony as he saw the black substance reform his body. His body pitching forward and curling up due to the pain; he looked up..._

“ _How interesting...I can watch you suffer for hours.”_

 

“Ah you're awake,” the voice sounded muffled. Like he was underwater. “Do not worry, nobody will see you in this state....Master Cyrus.”

That haughty voice...he knew it.

“Shinx?” He froze...was...did that sound--

Did that just come from him!?

“Such a lovely coloring on you,” the former commander cooed. “I knew it was you as soon as I saw those eyes of yours. I'm certain you'd fetch a nice price. After all...nobody cared to find you.”

 

–

 

Petrel yelped as he found himself tripping over one of the many sudden holes that seemed to little the Pewter City Gym's floor. “Geeze Boss-man! You know you're going ta need ta fix these when you change back.”

“Nonsense, he'll make you do it,” was Proton's snide reply.

“Slash!” the ground mouse Pokemon nearly hissed at the purple haired executive, before burrowing again.

“Petrel be nice. He's trying to keep his mind off of this,” Arianna sighed. “There's been nothing alluding as to how long this last, or if this can even be reversed.”

“Wait, boss-man could stay like this forever!?”

“That is a possibility,” Archer sighed. “But I will not rest until we find a way to revert this at once!”

“...so you draw the line with him at Pokephill—OW! Sonna--” Petrel winced as Arianna smacked him with her fan. So hard that the sound echoed through the gym. So loud that the ground mouse poked its head out to see what caused it.

The sound of the gym's door opening suddenly, had everyone stop.

“H-hello? I-is this gym still open? I'd like to try and get the Earth Badge.”

 

–

 

“What do you mean you haven't found anything yet?” Sird growled as she yelled into the phone. “I didn't risk saving you Io for you to disappoint me! Either find Archie or Giovanni and report their status back to me!”

Cyrus kept his eyes on her. Was this all she planned on doing to him? Lock him up and sell him off?

No...it couldn't be that simple, especially if she recruited Io. There was something more. She was trying to let him drop his guard.

“Either one will do. I don't care how just do it!” With that, she snapped the phone shut.

What was she planning?

She sighed and flipped the phone open once again. Dialing a number, and bring the phone to her ear as she waited patiently for the other side to answer. “It's me. I need to you head to Pewter City. You're going to need to assist Io.”

He felt unease knot in his stomach.

Who did she have working with her?

 

–

 

“And...I thought...fuck, she was...kinda hot,” Petrel forced out. His body feeling numb as it was wracked with painful little shocks.

“You're not my type,” the trainer, Io sneered. “Where is your boss?”

“Do you-you think...w-we'd honestly t-tell you?” Archer spat as he tried to stand.

“Cute...Porygon-Z, zap cannon again,” the dark haired woman commanded.

“Gon!”

“Slash!”

Io's eyes widened as the ground mouse shot up from under the earth, its claws swiping at her Porygon-Z.

“B-boss man?”

Oh! OH! He was affected as well! Perfect! This would make things go so much easier!

“Slash...slashslash!” the Sandslash hissed and charged for an attack.

“Protect!” Now came the method as to; how to catch him? Zap canon would do nothing due to his resistance.

“Rotom, Astonish.”

Io's eye widened as she saw the plasma Pokemon's attack connect; dazing the ground mouse.

“My that was quite easy wasn't it?”

“Charon!? What are you doing here!?”

“Sird said you would require some assistance,” the older man shrugged as he walked past the fuming woman.

“Slash..sandslash!”

“Hard to believe, THIS is the once feared Team Rocket Leader.”

“Y-You e-even lay o-one hand--” Archer choked out.

“You still haven't had enough?” Io nearly shouted. “Zap cannon! Again! Again! AND AGAIN!” She was livid! How dare she...HOW DARE SHE! How dare she think SHE couldn't handle this alone! How dare she!!

“Well, it looks like,” Charon began as he picked the still dazed Pokemon by its scruff. “ That you will not have anyone to follow you.”

All Giovanni managed to get out was a growl.

 

–

 

“Shinx...shinx,” he growled at the purple-haired woman.

“Shush, you're getting a little playmate,” Sird huffed as he opened the top of the cage and Charon dropped the Sandslash in.

“SLASH! SLASH SLASH! Sandslash!”

“Such a vocal little thing isn't he?” Charon chuckled.

“I could have handled it myself! Why did you--”

“Silence Io, I wasn't doubting you. But I know those dogs of his; especially Archer and Arianna. They wouldn’t stay down for long. That is the only reason why I sent Charon as well.”

“Lady Sird,” Io blinked.

“So what to do with them now?” Charon asked.

“Simple really,” Sird began as she turned on her heel and walked away from the cage. Heading into the next room. “Infiltrating Team Rocket, and following Team Galactic, I realized how...fragile this world is.”

“Fragile?”

“Oh yes, you know it too. How easy it will be to plunge the world in darkness, if we just had that power to control Darkrai.”

“Ah, Lady Sird! But...but what about--”

“I see, so you want to know what cause this 'Poke-shift'...and see if it can be applied to those not affected,” Charon concluded.

“Exactly,” Sird smiled sinisterly. “And it will be you, Io, to make it happen.”

“M-me?”

“Who else?” the older woman began as she looked to the younger one. “Your drive, your knowledge, you experience. You will be the one to plunge the world into a never ending, never waking darkness. Will you...help me in this plan?”

“Yes Lady Sird. It would be my honor,” Io replied breathlessly as the thoughts of what she could do flashed in her mind.

 

–

 

 _'Is she insane!? Nobody knows how this even began in the first place!'_ He had to admit, one very big positive about this, was the increased senses. Hearing in particular.

 _'You're...a victim of that as well?'_ Cyrus blinked and stared at the ground mouse. Why did that voice sound familiar?

 _'Unfortunately I am,'_ the Sandslash hissed as he swiped at the bars. _'These people are insane!'_

 _'…I know they are...'_ It was sad but he knew there were things not right about some of his commanders. Not all were as stable as Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter. But he didn't care. It wasn't like he was going to be with them for long. He was going to start anew, all alone.

And yet, look as where that gotten him.

The Sandslash looked to him. _'...so you're the infamous Leader of Team Galactic? You sound younger than I imagined.'_

_'How did you--'_

Charon suddenly reappeared and approached the cage.

“SLASH!”

“Now now Mr. Giovanni, we'll let you out. All in due time.”

Cyrus could only stare at the other Pokemon. So that's who it was.

 

–

 

Petrel kicked the wall of the Gym. “SONNA! Mother fu--”

“Petrel, calm down. This attitude is not becoming of you in the slightest,” Arianna chided.

“Calm do-clam down!? Boss man's been gone for three days! Three-Fearow-Fucking-DAYS!”

“We are all aware of this, but kicking the Gym's interior will get you nothing but a possible fracture with how hard you've been kicking.”

Grumbling some the purple haired executive walked away, the limp in his step obvious to the redhead.

But he had a point. They were running out of ideas Where could they have taken him?

“Arianna,” Proton stepped in. “We have some guests...Archer is seeing to them, but he's requesting you to help deal with them.”

“Deal with them?”

 

–

 

Giovanni struggled against the bindings, hissing and spitting at those who came near.

“Fine then!” Sird shrieked. “Looks like it will be Cyrus again then!”

Eyes darting to the other table where the Shinx laid. Exhausted didn't even begin to describe how the Flash Pokemon looked. Eyes slightly glazed over, shallow breathing, and so many wires connecting to it.

Whenever he'd fuss, Cyrus would then be the one in his place. At first he didn't care. After all these people followed under him. He should take responsibility.

The pain had to be unbearable. In fact, he knew it was. But never once did Cyrus howl in pain. It almost felt like the younger leader was accepting this.

A flash of bright light cause Giovanni's eye to dilate. Then silence.

“Oh dear...” the mocking voice of Charon broke the sudden silence.

The Shinx was completely dazed. Unable to even hold itself up, the legs giving out, as it laid its head down, panting hard.

“It seems THAT certainly caused a reaction.”

Cloudy, pale blue eyes locked with deep brown ones...

And something in Giovanni snapped.

 

–

 

“And you expect us to believe the likes of you?” Archer sneered.

“We don't expect anything!” Saturn hollered.

Jupiter and Mars watch on, Mars holding the Gratitude Pokemon in her arms.

 

_It happened all so fast. There was a sudden sharp crack the echoed from the Spear Pillar. They found themselves running up the mountain's terrain. If that portal opened up again..._

_That could mean Master Cyrus would return._

_Even though he abandoned them...they couldn't forget him. They refused to._

_When they finally arrived to the top, they were too late._

_Somebody else beat them there. The signs of an obvious scuffle was clear. What concerned them more were the black rings seeming burning into the stone._

_Then they say it. A pair of broken tea-shade style glasses. Charon's glasses._

_A small sound drew their attention the the shaking little Pokemon._

 

“If you didn't expect anything, then why are you here?” Archer hissed.

Saturn looked to the other two. The Pokemon made a soft sound. “...was Giovanni affected by this?”

“By....what?”

“The Poke-shift?” Jupiter stated.

“...how would you--”

“D-did, an older man with very light purple hair come through here? There is a chance he might not have been alone.”

“Him, and a woman with long black hair,” Arianna stated as she approached them.

“Io...so they are behind this.”

“Behind what!?” Archer snapped.

Saturn opened his mouth to reply.

“Shaymin!”

“Ah!” Mars let out a small yelp of surprise as the Pokemon began to struggle in her hold.

“Mars! Let it go! It could lead us to Master Cyrus and those that took him!” Saturn ordered.

She barely had her arms unwrapped before the Pokemon leapt and darted off. Without hesitation the Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn followed.

Arianna following after.

“Arianna!” Archer called.

“If they know the two who took Giovanni, then they might know where to find him!”

“Actually we believe that Pokemon is able to find Master Cyrus,” Saturn explained. “And if Giovanni was taken as well by Charon--”

 

–

 

The Sandslash dragged the blanket that had the Shinx still laying on. Cyrus was still slightly out of it, but more coherent than he was previously.

He knew they weren't far from the place they were held at, but he knew that they were probably waiting fro him to tire before trying to recapture them.

 

_Before he knew it, his claws ripped through the restraints and swiped at Io. The woman screaming out as her shirt and part of her side were scratch. Angry red welt bled slightly. Giovanni leapt off the small table and landed on the back of Charon._

_The older man yelped as he tried to swat the Pokemon off him. He hissed and bit his shoulder hard. Hard enough to pierce through the lab jacket and shirt underneath. A shout of pain, and Giovanni found himself seized by the scruff of his neck._

_Sird's lip curled in disgust._

_It pissed him off even more. He tried to swipe at her, but she held him too far. With a growl he kicked a leg up, gashing he arm. With a curse she dropped him, and clutched her bleeding arm._

_He ran to the table that had the Shinx-no, Cyrus- laying on._

 

The adrenaline was finally wearing off. He felt very tired, but he wasn't going to stop.

' _Why...'_

He glanced back. Those pale blue eyes seeming to have focused a bit.

' _Why did y-you do nn-t-t-this?'_

To be honest he wasn't sure. He couldn't answer so he remained quiet.

Flashes of Cyrus hissing and clawing at who ever would reach into the cage. A few electric shocks, knowing they wouldn't affect him. How when he'd awake from whatever they've done to him, he was curled up with the Flash Pokemon.

_'Gi-giovann-nni?'_

_'Don't talk, you're still exhausted.'_

 

–

 

“Bastard...bastard...bastard!” Sird yelled as Io tended her arm. She never expected THAT! Giovanni to just lose it like that! To attack them!

And all to save Cyrus? What connection did they have?!

They needed to catch them again! She was not going to fail again.

“Lady Sird,” Charon began.

“What!?”

Charon chuckled at the response. “I think we have the data needed. Let's let them go for now, there is a good chance that there is a search party for Giovanni. We're not in the best form to take them again, especially if they are angry. Perhaps a temporary retreat is in order?”

“Retreat!?” Io shouted.

Sird ground her teeth together. Charon had a point. He was intelligent. Full of himself and greedy but very intelligent. It was not a failure, just a temporary pause in her plans.

“Io, Charon, finish tending your own wounds, and let's leave here.”

 

–

 

Shaymin suddenly stopped. It lifted its nose in the air and sniffed. “Min?”

“What is it?” Arianna looked to Mars.

“Shaymin...min...shay,” the Pokemon sniffed at the ground, going around in a small circle. “Saymin! Min!”

“I-I'm not sure.”

“Min! Shaymin!” the Pokemon cried before it darted off again.

“Ah! There it goes again!” Proton yelled and followed it with the others.

 

–

 

He collapsed. There was no way he could take another step. He was panting. He was tired, and thirsty. He was almost sure he was close to dehydration. But he knew they weren't far enough. No where near far enough to be considered safe.

He found himself crawling onto the blanket and laid by the Flash Pokemon.

' _T-Thannn-nnk you,'_ Cyrus slurred a bit.

All he could manage was a small nudge to the other; too tired to do anything else.

He didn't know why he tried to save him. He didn't know what made him snap. Maybe it's been to long since he had close companionship like this. It's been sometime since he and Arianna ended—ah no thoughts about that. It was long done with.

Cyrus was nuzzling him some. His breathing was still irregular.

 _'Rest. We'll both need it,'_ Giovanni insisted.

Cyrus nodded and as soon as his eyes shut he was out like a light.

The Sandslash looked up at the sky as the sun was setting. He hoped somebody would find them.

 

–

 

“Min! Min!”

“This is...it looks abandoned,” Arianna said as she walked though the tiny lab in the small ramshackle building.

“This was one of Charon's back up labs,” Saturn growled slightly.

“YO! Arianna! Space-dude! We got blood!” Petrel hollered.

They ran to the other Rocket Executive, and saw the remains of the testing area. There was indeed blood on the floor.

“Shaymin...” the Pokemon sniffed some of the puddles, its nose crinkling some.

“Dammit,” Petrel sighed. “Fucking just missed them.”

“It looked like something was dragged this way,” Jupiter pointed.

“Would they really leave something like that on purpose?” Archer asked as he went over to investigate with the purple-haired woman.

“Not Charo--”

“Those are claw prints!” Archer exclaimed. The dragging mark obscuring the paws, but not the digging in of the claws. “It's Mr. Giovanni's!”

 

–

 

He felt himself nodding off some. He body was yelling at him to sleep, while his mind wanted him to stay alert.

Cyrus' breathing rattled slightly.

Whatever they did really took its toll on him. He just hoped it wasn't anything too dire. He was growing rather fond of the other.

 

–

 

“Mr. Giovanni!” Archer called.

“Master Cyrus!” Mars shouted.

They followed the trail. Grass being brushed down and debris being swept to the side. It was amazing how far the trail went.

 

–

 

A snap of a stick had Giovanni up on shaking legs. He was not going to let them get him without a fight....

Then he caught the scent.

Arianna's perfume.

He collapsed back down.

Finally.

 

–

 

“--and researchers are still baffled as to how to reverse the 'Poke-shift'. Studies and experiments are still being conducted as we speak--”

“Geeze,” Petrel huffed. “Weren't there some dudes in Kalos who were able to reverse it for them? C'mon why aren't they sharing it!”

“Perhaps they don't know how it happened either,” Saturn suggested.

“Maybe—and why the fuck are these guys here!?”

Arianna smacked him with her fan. “Because they are concerned about their leader, who if you recall, Giovanni has been adamant on keeping near him.”

“And vise-versa,” Jupiter pointed out. Remembering how Cyrus hissed and spat as they tried to take their leave with him once he was no longer in such a daze.

 

–

 

 _'...I'm not the best with these things,'_ Giovanni sighed and he leaned against the Flash Pokemon.

_'I have forsaken my emotions, I believe you are going to handle this better than I will be.'_

_'I wouldn't say all of them. You got pretty mad back there.'_

Cyrus could feel his face heat under his fur.

Giovanni could only chuckle. Hard to say what it was, but whatever it was right now all he knew was that he wanted the other to stay beside him. He nuzzled the Flash Pokemon...

Before giving a soft kiss.

His body was suddenly taken over by the feeling of a soothing warmth. Almost gentle, like a lover's embrace.

He hadn't realized he closed his eyes...only when they fluttered open to see the face of a young man. Sharp cheek bones, and dark circles under his eyes.

“Heh, you don't look as young as you sound.”

Cyrus blushed some. Then the red grew darker as he saw the young man suddenly hid his face. Giovanni blinked a few times, before the shout from Petrel had him realize it.

He and Cyrus were naked.

 

 

 


End file.
